Personality clash
by oXbloodybuddyXo
Summary: Personality disorder with HarryDraco pairing instead. Completely diffrent storys after the first chapter, but both have the same plot idea
1. Chapter 1

Allrighty... It's Angelcat bringing you Personality Disorder with a slight **alteration**! Now for you who prefer a **slash **fic this is for you! Now instead of a HG/D fanfic you can feast your eyes on my wonderful HP/D fic**. Both stories will still be updated **and they will both be very diffrent after the first few chapters. This chapter is the same as the other so if you've read the other no need to read this so just skip to the next chapter. Thanks for giving this a look! 33 you guys!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter this story is also based on a movie... which I can't remember the title... hmm... y'all will get it in later chapters.

This is rated PG 13 for language... rating may change Now onto the story!

A certain small redheaded Gryffindor rushed past the trio. Looking at each other shrugging, they were about to head after her when suspiciously a certain blonde Slytherin rounded the corner.

Looking at each other again they headed towards Draco. He was sporting his famous smirk as he and his posse walked to greet them. "What did you do to her?" Ron nearly shouted at him. His face was bright red from his anger. Harry and Hermione stood back ready to back up Ron.

"Me? What makes you think it was me who made your precious little sister cry?" Draco's icy blue eyes sparkled with delight, causing little Gryffindors to cry but getting the golden trio all worked up was a completely different kind of joy for him.

"Who else would find pleasure in torturing my little sis? If it wasn't you, then I know you at least know who it was. Speak now you son of a..." he paused as a teacher walked by, "before I blow your fuckin' head off," he had his wand out ready to fight. Harry took out his wand but wasn't pointing it, while Hermione had her hand in her pocket ready to pull her wand out.

"How about any Slytherin... or anyone with a fuckin' mind or any common sense." he sneered. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it? You going to let your friends stand up for you as usual? You going to hide behind them like you always do?" Ron turned a brighter shade of red as he brought his wand closer to Draco only to make him laugh.

"Go ahead... try," Draco smirks leaning closer provoking Ron. Hermione nudged Harry whispering something in his ear. Harry then nudged Ron pulling him by his wrist away as Draco and his posse threw insults their way. "What was that about?" Ron asked, "I was about to blow his head off." At this Hermione had to hold back a giggle.

Ron glared at her as she started to explain, "There was this potion I read about... a potion perfect for Malfoy. I've been waiting for a reason to use it on him since last year. It will totally knock him off guard. But I think he is going to expect us to take some sort of revenge I think he knows were planing something. So we will wait a bit, a couple weeks or so."

Ron looked at her still confused till she whispered in her ear. He smiled and looked at Harry who's smile was wider than you would think his mouth could stretch. "Bloody Brilliant..." Ron muttered.

Time passed slowly, Malfoy annoyed and continued to provoke and give reason for Hermione to concoct the special gift for him. The weekend after their plotting Ron and Harry were too anxious to wait. Hermoine sighed as they brought to her attention they wanted to get this done and soon.

"Well then if you all want to so bad you can start gathering ingredients," they all nodded, "we will need 3 ashwinder eggs, bloomslang skin, a sliced caterpillar, 3 daisy roots, a dragon horn (in powder of course), ginger and a powdered moonstone." Hermione looked at their confused faces.

She sighed, "Can you handle that? Should I write it down?" They silently nodded. She took a piece of parchment and wrote it all down.

"Where- Where can we get all this?" Ron asked looking down at the piece of parchment. Hermione sighed.

"Where do you think?"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged

"Your both hopeless."

"We can just pick the daisies right?" Ron said looking at the list.

"No"

"No?" Ron and Harry both said looking back at her.

"Go to the potion store"

"Why can't we pick them?" Ron said thinking it would be easier, plus save on money.

"They are special daisies"

"Are they really?"

"Yes"

"Will it all be at the potions store?"

"Hopefully... if not, you still have your invisibility cloak right Harry?"

"Yeah..."

She smiled and turned on her heels and left. They looked at each other shrugged and walked off to check when the next visit to Hogsmeade is, almost hoping they would run into Draco on the way there.

She pretended she just them get the potion's ingredients because they were annoying but in truth she was just as excited about it. She couldn't wait to get back at Draco to see if the potion worked. It was exciting for her, as was most of school or anything having to do with school. Even if it didn't work right she couldn't wait to see the side effects. You'd think she'd learn after the Polyjuice potion.

The next weekend they took a trip to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron went to get ingredients as well as hang out while Hermione chose to stay and look for information on her potion. She couldn't find any reports of side effects or any cases where it didn't work right except for one where the person just picked the daisies for their roots and the condition was permanent. She found this wasn't a spell that was not used often so she had a hard time finding much information on it.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade

"Where's the Potion shop again, Harry?" Ron asked looking at the parchment.

"Not that way," Harry said pulling Ron around a corner. The potions shop was in a far corner of Hogsmeade. It was dark and the windows had black curtains covering them making them wonder if it was open. They quietly pushed the door open. The whole place was lit up by candle light alone. Ron looked at Harry who boldly walked into the shop. The shop keeper wasn't behind the desk which again made them question if they didn't just forget to lock up.

An tall old man with a pointy gray mustache and long black cloak came out from a door behind the desk. "Can I help you?" he asked them. Harry shook his head, "We- were just looking." They looked around, the floor was dusty and you could see where people had stepped. The walls were lined with bottles of everything from toad intestates to daisy roots.

"Looking for what, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?" came a familiar voice. Ron and Harry shuttered as the tall dark figure of their potions professor stepped out from the dark shadows of a corner into the candle light. They looked up at him too afraid to answer while he towered over them. "Where is the 3rd musketeer?" He asked with a sneer. When they didn't answer this either he took a step closer.

Ron stuffed the parchment in his cloak pocket. Professor Snape looked down at Ron then to his pocket, "What are you hiding Mr. Weasley?"

"N- No- nothing Professor..." Ron looked down. Snape put his long boney pale hand out palm up, "Hand it over Mr. Weasley."

"It- It's a note," Harry said, Ron looked at him suspiciously, "from his mother."

"I don't care what it is hand it over," Snape scowled at the 'golden boys'.

"It's just a shopping list," said Ron quickly, still not looking up at him, "for mum."

"Hand it over now!" Snape was getting impatient. What were they hiding. He didn't know but he was sure it wasn't a shopping list for his mom. Ron reluctantly reached in his pocket.

"I swear it's just my mom's shopping list," He pulled out the list and handed it to Snape. Snape looked over the list and double checked it. "Well you won't find a powdered dragon horn here," he stated giving back the list to Ron. "Lord knows why she would need that," he muttered.

Luckily for them the potion wasn't very well known so it passed as a shopping list. "P- Professor do you know where I can-" but Snape was gone. They looked at each other, shrugged and made their way around the store in search of the ingredients.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where the two stories differ.** Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: nope still don't own it... darn...

Chapter 2

They headed back to the castle with the small brown bag with all the ingredients except the dragon horn. Hermione looked up over her book as they walked into the Gryffindor common room, "Did you get everything?" she asked looking back down at her book.

"Yeah we found everything except the dragon horn power stuff," Ron said setting the bag down on the table. She looked up again from her book and nodded.

"Is everything all right? You look... pale," Hermione asked looking back and forth between Ron and Harry. Ron nodded and Harry said, "We had a run in with Professor Snape at the Potion shop. He seemed suspicious."

They explained what happened and Hermione nodded, "but he didn't recognized it? The ingredients? He didn't know what they made?" They shook their heads, "That worries me... if the Potions Professor doesn't recognize it then are you sure it's the right ingredients?" She burred her nose back in the book looking for a list of ingredients for the potion.

They sat and watched as she went through book after book after book. She compared the list to some books every once in a while. Shaking her head she turned to them, "That's what it says... it isn't a very well know potion... but it still worries me. Well... at least we're testing it on Malfoy," she snickered but the boys had already left. She gathered her books and headed up to the girls dorm.

Harry and Ron had left when Hermione was talking. She never shut up and didn't even seem to notice them leaving. As he laid in his bed and tried to go to sleep he couldn't help feel bad. He kept thinking about what Hermione said about Snape and the potion. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind before she said it. What if it wasn't right? What if it made something horrible happen? 'It's just Malfoy' he said to herself but he suddenly felt guilty.

'but what if you hurt him' said a voice in his head.

'I wont. And if I do it's just Malfoy... and he wont know who did it.'

'What if you kill him'

He sat up straight in his bed. "What if I kill him?" he whispered out loud. He was nervous now, not so excited. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He had never had such a lack of confidence... and it was over Malfoy. He was always brave, what was wrong with him?

He couldn't get back to sleep so he sat up in his bed all night thinking of Malfoy, Professor Snape, and Hermione. Eventually she drifted off to sleep with dreams of Malfoy haunting his head.

In the morning Ron and Harry met up with Hermione after breakfast in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to start the potion. Harry didn't feel any better about it and there were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Where's Myrtle?" Ron asked as they hadn't seen her anywhere. A shriek came from a bathroom stall, "Where's Myrtle? Where's Myrtle? Why would you be looking for me? Or where you hoping I wasn't here? Is that it?" Myrtle rose up from the bathroom stall looking at the three of them.

"No, Myrtle. We weren't hoping you weren't here... we just... hadn't seen you. We were worried," Hermione nodded to the ghost as it flew back into the stall. Ron and Harry left as Hermione sat down next to the potion. They were on a mission. This potion would work... even if they had to get detention in the process. They were going again to their beloved professor.

Hermione quickly and quietly added in ingredients to the cauldron she was making the potion in. The dragon horn was the last thing that needed to be added so they had some time. She spent a good part of the time just preparing the ingredients to go into the potion, more time on that then anything else.

Meanwhile

"Is he in there?"

"I don't know... I can't tell" Harry was trying to listen through the door of the Potion's class room.

"I always found knocking better for telling if a person was in the room," came a purr from behind. Snape's silky voice sent shivers down their spines. "Is there something I can assist you in Gryffindors?" he asked as they turned around to his crude smirk.

"I- we- um... you see we were-" Harry cleared his throat, "we were just wondering if you knew- Knew where... you could find that- that dragon horn thing..." Ron and Harry smiled nervously as Professor Snape's long hand reached for the door knob completely ignoring the two boys. "Professor?" Ron asked as Snape walked gracefully into the dungeon using his wand to light the candles.

"What you seek is a rare expensive ingredient... why is it you... your mother" he spat the word 'mother' causing them to look at each other, "needs this? What is it for?" he sneered, daring them to lie to him again.

"Well you see Professor... she's making this potion... for my father... a healing potion... he hurt himself..." Ron said nodding the whole time hoping the potions Professor would believe the complete and utter lie. Thing about Gryffindors though... is that they can't lie... or at least not very well.

"Is that so?"

"yes" Ron nodded and Harry nodded along with him.

"Detention Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and 50 points from Gryffindor," Snape said rubbing the temples of his head with his fingertips.

"But why Professor?" Ron said without thinking.

"Detention for lying to a Professor and 50 points for being so bad at it." he sighed and slammed the door in the boy's faces. Looking at each other they sighed but refused to go back till they had that ingredient. They headed back to the Gryffindor tower and to the boy's dormitory.

Grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak and headed back to the dungeon. As they got to the potions classroom the door suddenly opened and Snape walked out heading to the stairs. When he disappeared up the steps Harry and Ron snuck in the door that was left unlocked.

They snuck around looking everywhere for the potion but the cloak kept getting in the way. Once they took off the cloak and started looking again a familiar silky voice came from behind, "Looking for this?" For the second time that day they turned around to see their favorite person in the world... their dreaded Potions teacher.

Professor Snape had in his hand was a jar labeled 'Powdered Dragon Horn'. His mouth slowly formed the silent words, 'tisk tisk tisk'. Both of the boys were both too stunned to move. "Now... tell me Mr. Potter... what is so important that you feel you must steal something from me?" Harry tried to form words but found himself unable, "Mr. Weasley?"

"I told you! Then you gave me detention!" Ron spat out quickly, "What do you want me to say? You want me to lie to you? Cause when I told the truth I got in trouble!" Harry was looking at him shocked at his outburst... especially cause he was getting mad even though it really was a lie.

"The longer you yell the longer you will have to serve detention with me," Snape said creepily calm. Ron looked back up at him in a sudden relization of who he was talking to, while Professor Snape gave a smirk.

"What I ment was..."

"It's too late Mr. Weasley," Snape purred then shouted, "Detention for a week. You too Mr. Potter."

"But Professor!" Harry said wide eyed.

But he had turned on his heel heading out the door. Ron sighed and looked at Harry who wasn't looking at Ron but at a small jar labeled 'Dragon Horn Powder' sitting on a table near the door. They looked at each other then at the jar with smiles beaming on their faces. Ron stood 'look out' while Harry grabbed the jar.

"He couldn't possibly be this careless could he? Maybe he tricked us and this isn't Dragon Horn powder..." Ron said as they were walking back to the bathroom with the bottle in ron's pocket and Harry's cloak in his hands.

Walking back to his classroom a small satisfied sneer tugged at Snape's lips as he saw the jar was gone. "This is going to be very intresting. The persona aspectus potion... I wonder how they came across the instructions for such a rare potion," he shut the door, "I have no doubt Hermione will be able to handle it. I wonder who they're making it for... Malfoy no doubt," he whispered to himself, "this could be very, very interesting..."

End of Chapter

persona aspectus is a potion I made up from Latin words. Persona means Personality and Aspectus means sight... anyone got a guess on what the potion does?


	3. Chapter 3

Damn this chapter is sooo short! I'll try and **lengthen **it for this story! Only cause I 33 you guys!

-Personality Disorder-

Huffing and puffing they made it back to the girls bathroom. "What took you guys so long?" Hermione asked as she stirred the potion.

"We got some /more/ detentions /thank you/." Ron snapped glaring at her.

"Well? ...did you get the ingredient?" She asked with a sigh. Harry watched Ron roll his eyes as he handed the jar to Hermione who in turn took a small hand full and tossed it into the potion. Harry and Ron stared at her in disbelief, "What?" she asked at their stares.

"That's all your going to use? We went through all that for only that? That wasn't even a handful!" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now be a doll and take that back," she said turning her attention back to the potion ignoring their mumbles. Harry and Ron looked at each other before shaking their heads and heading back to the potions classroom.

They snuck back to the dungeons and to the potion's room. After listening through the door and checking behind them they entered the unlocked class room. Heading to the storeroom to put up the ingredient when they heard a noise as they opened the unlocked door.

They turned around to hear the shout of a very farmilar voice, "Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasly!" They both rolled their eyes. How much more could he do? "Is that my Dragon Horn Powder?" He asked. Harry shoved the bottle on the shelf and shook his head. "Well I'm glad I caught you before you were able to use it! It's so expensive."

They both looked at each other, then back at their potions teacher who's all too farmilar smirk was in it's place. "Detention boys! Another week... with filch!" He shouted. They nodded frozen in place. "LEAVE!" is all he had to say and they scampered off.

A few hours later the potion was finished. Everyone was excited and ready to bake it into a cupcake decorated much like with Crabe and Goyle. They decorated it with green and silver sprinkles with 'Draco' written on it in shiny silver lettering.

Harry snuck into the Slytherin common room to deliver the poison. The cupcake was small and chocolatey. It looked delicious and Harry was tempted to take a bite, but thought better of it. Under it sat a small note... a fake love letter ment to trick him into thinking the cupcake was made by a secrete admirer.

-a little while later-

Draco walked confidently into the common room and spotted the cupcake. He walked over to it looking around for who it belonged too till he spotted the shiny name on the top. With a confident smile, he curiously picked it up and looked at it. It didn't take him long to notice the note.

-Dear Draco,

I have admired you from a far for such a long time, ever since our first year.

You are by far the hottest man I have ever seen in my life. I wake up screaming your name at night. I could stare at you gorgeous face for hours.

I wish I could be your sex kitten forever...

but alas I am too shy to even leave my name. I can only hope you figure out who I am so that I can be yours forever. But I have no doubt that you can. You are so smart, so brave, so handsome.

I want to have hot kinky sex with you!

I love you Draco Malfoy and I wont ever give up on you. I hope you enjoy the sugary goodness I have left you. I baked it myself with all the love in my heart.

Your always and forever,

your secrete admirer-

His jaw nearly dropped. He looked around did every spell he could think of to try and figure out who wrote the note and cooked the cupcake. Hermione was smart and put up counter curses for those kind of spells. He would never know how hard it was for Harry to write such disgusting things to /Draco/ of all people... or so he thought it would be... but it wasn't hard at all.

He was used to love letters but this was extreme. He never had gotten one so intense. He smiled though, he was used to being adored. While trying to think of who the mysterious one could be he took a bite of the cupcake, and quickly devoured it.

"Did he eat it?" Ron asked

"I don't know" Harry whispered

"Is that him? Over there?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know, move your head I cant see" Ron said pushing Harry's head.

"oww... your on my hand!" Hermione whispered harshly to Ron. They were in Harry's invisibility cloak hiding behind some chairs in the Slytherin common room. They couldn't tell if Draco had eaten the muffin for he had turned his back. With a sigh they gave up... they'd find out soon enough if it worked or not.


End file.
